


All These Stars, And You're Flickering

by Shipping_Sushi



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety Disorder, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Long-Distance Friendship, Long-Distance Relationship, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Ship is on the side, Spoilers, Suicide Attempt, Underage Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 18:40:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8678929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shipping_Sushi/pseuds/Shipping_Sushi
Summary: Lillie always thought less of herself. She thought this solution would help everyone recover faster.She was wrong.So fucking wrong.





	

Lillie was hoping nobody would notice. She told the professor and tried to immediately board, only to be caught by Hau and Moon. Hau was sobbing, begging for her to stay. While in contrast Moon had the small smile she always had, encouraging her. Lillie was surprised they actually cared. They had worked together sure, but it seemed solely because of a common goal.

 

She goes to Kanto, and Hau tries to send her off with a smile.

 

Her brother sends her a letter within a week, saying she should of told him. But he says he'll take care of mother, and asks her to stay safe.

 

Moon sends her letters often, writing about the excitement of working at the league.

 

Hau writes her a letter saying he misses her badly.

 

Another letter comes. Gladion says Lusamine isn't getting better. They both miss Lillie tremendously.

 

Hau writes her every other week. He says Moon's getting very stressed out without Lillie to comfort her.

 

Gladion writes again. He says he doesn't feel well without her.

 

Moon sends less letters as time goes on.

 

Gladion sends a final message. He says mother blames herself for Lillie leaving. He says he needs her back.

 

Moon hasn't sent a letter in three months.

 

Hau says everyone's falling apart.

 

Lillie only stays in Kanto for only half a year. The damage has been done.

 

The Aether Foundation has the biggest welcome back party. Gladion is unusually emotional. Lillie helps her mom and the woman is much better.

 

Lillie  has a loving family after years of loneliness.

 

Hau visits Lillie. He's uncharacteristically somber.

 

Moon has barely left the league building for the last two months. Lillie wants to visit but her team isn't strong enough.

 

Gladion and her catch up on what's been happening. Lillie only obtained 4 badges but has a full party.

 

Hau visits Lillie and tells her Moon wanted to give her something. He hands her a pokeball.

 

At night she let's the pokemon out and it's Nebby.

 

The next day Hau comes back.

 

Moon went missing.

 

Lillie wants to help search for her but doubts she can do any good.

 

Her family comforts her. Lillie's growing quieter, she's growing more introverted.

 

Hau runs into the Aether Paradise three days later. They found Moon.

 

Gladion and Lillie rush to the hospital.

 

Moon's torso was almost completely sliced off, her chest was covered in dried blood from where she forced her pokemon to stab her.

 

Lillie blames herself.

 

She says she shouldn't have left.

 

She hasn't come out of her room in a month.

 

Gladion tries to talk to her, but she's shut herself off.

 

Moon's still stuck in a coma, and Lillie stops asking about her condition. She'd rather die with false hope.

 

Hau dragged her outside every once in a while, but she hated every second of it. Her eyes were visibly red and baggy. Her body was thinner and more fragile from the lack of food, as she only ate when she cared to.

 

Sometimes people would bring her food. Mostly leftovers but she rarely ate anyways. Sometimes workers would walk in on her during attacks of panic, when her chest hurt and her vision blurred. When her hopelessness hit it's bottom.

 

Her mom suggested she use a laptop to pass time and help distract herself. That worked for two hours before an employee caught her attempting to buy cyanide.

 

With that drug blocked Lillie still obtained other, less lethal ones. Sometimes between the bright colors and continuous outbursts of fake joy she saw Moon. Smiling, wanting her to be happy. This lasted until her mother found them and confiscated her pills.

 

A knife was Lillie's next relief. She struck her innocent wrist, watching blood gush. It was a duller happiness but it distracted her from the painful withdrawal. She sometimes smiled to herself, whispering how now she and Gladion had matching arms. She'd caught him doing similar things when her mother was different.

 

Her brother walked in on one of these sessions. The surprise made her cut a bit too deep, the blade sunk to the bone.

 

Her arm numbed and she couldn't move it. Her mother forced her to the hospital, to receive stitches. The damage was done and her left arm was practically useless.

 

Lillie's isolation took it's toll on her family. Gladion rarely left the house, he tried getting closer to his sister. This resulted with him being pushed further away and him trying again. Lusamine blamed herself. She said she was a horrible parent. She said her daughter shouldn't live like this.

 

Lillie hated herself for making loved ones feel just as miserable as her.

 

Lillie would reminisce about her time with Moon. Watching the fireworks, saving Nebby (who had barely left their pokeball since she had received them), watching her battles. Lillie wanted to relive those moments. When they'd awkwardly hold hands, when they snuggled out in the cold night, when Moon kissed her in public during the champion party.

 

These thoughts, this routine, everything really carried on for a year almost. Nine months and sixteen days though nobody would admit they were counting.

 

One day Hau came into Aether Paradise with a smile.

 

One day Lillie went to the hospital happily.

 

Even years afterwards everyone remembers that time. Lillie traces her scars at night and then traces Moon's while she sleeps. Her arm's still limp and useless. Sometimes when they wear short sleeves Lillie puts her arm against Gladion's and compares the appendages, seeing how much damage they've been through with it sadly being a tie. Lillie sometimes wonders if her mother's greying hair is a result of that year's stress.

 

However things are better. Lillie's married with kids on the way, Gladion and Hau are well into fatherhood. Lillie makes sure her mother still does well in the Aether Foundation, the sickness never really going away but coming and going. Lillie has a job, a wife, and a loving family.

 

But sometimes they talk about the bad. Sometimes they remember that year. And they thank Arceus it ended.


End file.
